


Stranger Things

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [18]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Car won't start, Jeremy to the rescue?, M/M, One-Shot, Slice of Life, Waylon needs a ride, maybe..., normal life AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Anonymous Asked:If you don't mind, "need a ride" Jeremy/Waylon?This is my interpretation of that request.





	Stranger Things

Of all days, Waylon didn’t think this would happen to him. It was pouring rain out, the wind whipping and howling through the crisp Autumn leaves of the trees. They shuddered and plastered themselves across any surface possible, coating the vehicles in the parking lot of his work place. It was eleven o’clock at night and the public transport buses had already shut down for the night due to the curfew. He was sitting inside his car, the key in the ignition but it sputtered aimlessly, gaining no traction whatsoever to start. The fuel was fine but he had been fighting with the shitty engine for sometime. Miles was supposed to help him out with it this weekend but it seems the old car couldn’t wait that long. He cursed under his breath, tired and just wanting to go home.

 

It was freezing out and he wasn’t prepared for this sort of weather. He had on his old college hoodie, a pair of crappy old gloves without the fingertips to them and an old crochet olive green scarf that he was given as a Christmas present by a distant relative. None of which protected him from the rain or did much to ward off the strong gusts of wind. At one point it caught hold of the end of his scarf and Waylon thought he was going to be strangled by it.

 

With a grumble, he walked around his car to try and fix the engine in the dark, thinking it was just the starter that was shot but as he went around the front with phone light in hand, his battery died on him and he ended up stepping in a ankle deep puddle of water. Soaking his sneakers. A shiver ran up his body and he stumbled back with a curse hanging on the tip of his tongue, about to let it out when it was overridden by a yelp when his back touched something that wasn’t there earlier.

 

“Car trouble Mr. Park?” The tone of voice was almost as cold as the wind and didn’t give Waylon any morsel of hope as he turned to face his boss. The man was wearing a thick dark trenchcoat and hat that easily kept his entire body dry. An umbrella was held in hand, being clutched lazily like a cane and Waylon could have sworn Jeremy could pass off as the creepy stalker mobster type from the old black and white detective films.

 

“Uh, yes sir Mr. Blaire.” Waylon said quickly, shoving his phone into his pocket since it was just about useless at the moment. His charging cord wasn’t even with him either, having left it at home on his kitchen counter. He had been in a hurry that morning, running late for work. From the second he woke up today, nothing had gone right. He should have expected the rest of the day to turn out like this.

 

Jeremy glanced over Waylon’s pitiful looking form as the rain continued to fall on the smaller blonde male. His hair was soaked and his scarf was looking more like a wet rag with each passing second. Sopping up the cold water. The younger male shivered, his pale blue eyes were tired and he looked like a stray that crawled out of the storm drains. With a heavy sigh, he spoke up. “Do you have somebody you can call to come and get you?”

 

Waylon shook his head. “No sir. My...my phone died and my friend is out of town until tomorrow night. When he gets back, I can have my car out of here right away I just...I’ll just be hoofing it when the rain stops.” He had no other choice really except to sit in his car and hopefully wait out the storm. He wasn’t looking forward to the experience. That’s if he doesn’t freeze to death first with the steadily falling temperatures. He was already turning towards his car to get out of the rain when he heard a very uncharacteristic statement from his boss.

 

“Grab your things. I’ll give you a ride home.” Waylon looked dumbstruck at that, turning his head back to ensure he had really heard it. “Well don’t stand there, hurry up. I’m not going to wait here all night.”

 

Waylon nodded and quickly grabbed his laptop bag, it was wrapped in a plastic bag to help keep the water off of it. Slipping the strap over his shoulders, he locked his car up, as if it was really necessary but he did it just encase and turned back to Jeremy who was already making his way to a brand new Lincoln Navigator. A lot of the staff working at the building had vehicles built to withstand the rougher terrain of the mountains but they all seemed so expensive. Even Miles jeep which Waylon knew he brought with him from when he was living back in DC. Yet he had a crappy little white honda civic from ‘06. It had finally given out on him.

 

He was gestured to with a hurried fashion to hop in the front passenger seat. Jeremy shoved his umbrella into the backseat in one quick motion and slid into the driver’s side. Waylon was a bit more clumsy in his own entry. Clambering up into the passenger seat and tucking his laptop into his lap so it wasn’t touching anything. The interior of the vehicle was immaculate. Perfectly clean and looking like it was fresh out of the factory but the new car smell was replaced with the faint scent of vent air fresheners that were a calming seasonal flavor. They weren't the cheap dollar store kind either.

 

It was nice though. Not exactly what he expected when climbing into his boss's car. “Don’t be getting the wrong ideas here Park. I just don’t want to pull in tomorrow morning to find one of my employees froze to death in their vehicle.” Jeremy said in his sharp distant tone as he pressed the button for the ignition and the car revved to life. The heat was already blasting through the vents and Waylon was more than thrilled to finally feel warmth again. “Your seat belt Mr. Park.” Jeremy reminded. Waylon scrambled for the seat belt, flushing with his already chilled pink cheeks as he clicked it into place.

 

It didn’t take long for the car to fill with heat but Waylon remained frozen in his soggy clothing, shivering away which Jeremy made a point to ignore. Just cranking up the heat a bit more before starting on his way out of the parking lot. The drive was long, they went slow to avoid fallen tree branches or low lying flood waters in the roadways. There were a few detours due to mud slides and water gushing over the roads. It was part of the trouble of working at a place so high up in the mountains but the pay was good enough to keep people there working.

 

Waylon was starting to doze off, leaning against the window, watching the shadows of the mountains and the trees pass them by. His eyes were heavy with the exhaustion of the day. He didn’t have to worry too much about direction since Jeremy already knew where he lived. It was in his files and many of the other staff lived around the same area. They just left earlier in the day so Waylon couldn’t bum a ride from them.

 

He was jarred awake when the car’s brakes locked up and he felt the tires slide across the asphalt. Jeremy cursed loudly, the seat belt tightened around his torso preventing him from moving too much but the sudden stop was enough to nearly give him whiplash. He was able to stop his head from hitting the window when it settled. He blinked bleary eyes and spotted what the hold up was. There was a massive tree blocking the whole lane of the roadway and water was spilling over it like a makeshift dam. “I don’t think there’s a single road down this mountain that isn’t blocked.” His boss pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he grumbled.

 

“I can walk from here-” Waylon started to say, afraid of angering his boss but Jeremy waved him off.

 

“No Mr.Park. You will not walk from here. It’s three miles down this fucking mountain and half of it is being washed away. You’re going to have to stay the night at my place.” Jeremy didn’t seem at all happy about that and Waylon couldn’t blame him. The aspect of spending the night with his boss was terrifying in a way. He’d much rather take his chances walking home.

 

Jeremy put the car in reverse and turned them around. Working their way back up the mountain the way they came but when the road split off, the older male took a different route that went opposite their work place. Heading up the mountain where several more expensive homes were located. One of these Mountain Mansions was his boss’s. It was massive, made mostly of glass and had a perfect view of the surrounding landscape. On a clear day, it was probably very beautiful but at the moment it was frightening, accented with the feeling of being an opening scene to a horror movie. The serial killer employer and his unsuspecting employee with car troubles. Of course Waylon was just overreacting due to the fact his boss was the kind that could make a snowman shiver and would give Jack Frost the cold shoulder.

 

Yet at the moment he wasn’t as frigid as he had expected and he almost imagined his boss’s home to be in some gothic castle with a high tower that soared above the rest. Maybe complete with a coffin to sleep in and a torture chamber in the basement. He pulled the car up to the garage which was attached to the house with a glass walk way going up to the side door. Waylon clambered out of it, dripping water behind him as he went, his laptop case tucked against his chest as he glanced around nervously. “You can sleep on the couch if you like. I don’t have a guest room. Your wet clothes go into the dryer.” He typed in a key code that unlocked the door with a beep, permitting them access into the house. “Shoes off.” Jeremy directed without even looking back at Waylon once. “If you need something dry to wear for the night, I probably have something that’ll fit you.”

 

Waylon nodded along, kicking his shoes off to the side and cringing at the muddy mess. He feared for the upholstery in Jeremy’s car after his soaked form had been sitting there for so long. “The bathroom is down the hall, laundry room to the right and kitchen is to the left. Help yourself but clean up after yourself. I do not want to wake up to a mess.” Waylon stumbled forward to keep up with the man, the house was done up in neutral colors and tones. Whites, blacks and stainless steel. Glass was a common medium in between for figures and table tops. There was a fish tank on the far wall with exotic fish inside, salt-water breeds from the looks of it. A faint blue light emanated from it like a night light in the living room. The space was wide open, wood floors and leather sofas. “And Waylon,”

 

“Yes sir?” Waylon skirted to a halt as his boss whirled on him, his icy blue eyes narrowing on him.

 

“I expect you not to disappoint me.” He said in a sharp tone.

 

Waylon nodded quickly. “Understood Mr. Blaire. Thank you.”

 

He watched Waylon for a moment more before heading off down the hall and up a set of spiral steps. Waylon was left to strip down and headed to the bathroom to shower and clean up. A pair of clothes had been left outside the door and his dirty ones were already in the wash. When he came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of jogging sweats, he found a large plush blanket and two pillows sitting on the couch, folded neatly and awaiting use. He never saw a hair of Jeremy the rest of the night. He was too tired and stressed to eat anything but he did get a bottle of water out of the fridge. Hunkering down into the blankets and the couch, he glanced at his laptop which was sitting beside the couch, the plastic bag still secured over it.

 

He shook his head and rolled back over, staring up at the ceiling, the eerie glow of the fish tank was somewhat comforting as his thoughts drifted over the fact he was sleeping on his boss’s couch. Whatever icy character he had first assumed about the man was shattered all in one night. He wasn’t the nicest guy in the world but he did have at least a molecule of humanity inside him which was pretty good. Waylon just found this whole situation jarring because he was in his boss’s house of all places and as a _‘welcome guest_ ’ so to speak. Miles was never going to believe it if he tells him about this trip.


End file.
